If We Never Met At All
by KizunaKyoko21
Summary: "What if I never known you at all?" KanaMari One-shot


**KanaMari fanfic. This is the first time I ever wrote here on ff so thanks for reading! This is inspired from Nozomi's solo "Moshimo Kara Kitto". Which is by the way, my favorite solo from all of Muse. Enjoy!!!**

-Summary-

 **"If I had never known you, I wouldn't love you the way I do right now."**

 **-Flashback-**

 **3rd Person's POV**

After school, students pile out of the room, running like their houses would run away. Except for some certain ones. Like the black-haired girl who keeps dragging her purple-haired friend away.

"C'mon Kanan! We wouldn't get anything from that! If we get caught then that's so much more trouble!" Dia, tried to convince her friend from trespassing a millionaire's property.

"Dia! We talked about this! I wanna see her! The girl with gold hair!" Kanan showed her trademark million megawatt smile. "Fine. Just this once okay?"

After climbing through the fences. Kanan spotted the blonde girl. Quickly, she dragged Dia to the fountain. "Kanan! We'll really get caught! We'll get in trouble!" Dia whisper shouted. "Eh?" The blonde girl peered at the other side, and sure enough, two tiny trespassers were hiding. "Pigii!" Dia squealed. "Huh?" Now, the blonde girl was really confused, how could someone easily get inside their property.

"Ehehehe..." Kanan laughed nervously, she didn't want to scare away the girl in front of her, lest she wanted her to run away. "Hu..… Hug!"

 **-Flashback End-**

"Sometimes I wonder what it will be if I listened to Dia that day." Kanan chuckled softly. She was waiting for Mari to come after flashing the signal at the port. " _Oh, I wonder?"_ A familiar voice echoed from where she was sitting. She turned back and saw the blonde girl. "Mari..." Kanan said softly. "Hi Kanan." The blonde smiled at her.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Worry was slightly hinted in Mari's voice. It's not everyday Kanan would call out of the blue and wait at the port. "It's nothing Mari. I just wanted to catch up with everything. I want to take back the lost time we had." Kanan smiled sheepishly. "Oh well then, let us talk."

They talked about what happened in the last 2 years they were apart. It was like recreating memories for the 2 years in just 2 hours. Until, Kanan asked a question that nobody knew the answer for.

" _What if... What if we never met at all? What if I had never known you?"_

The two of them fell into an awkward silence not knowing what to say. "Hmmm. Maybe I'll still be in abroad studying, and listening to heavy metal music. And maybe I'm not a school idol. Who knows?" Mari leaned on to Kanan's shoulder. "Truthfully though, I can't ever imagine it. Not knowing you, I don't really know. Maybe were fated to meet even though someday we'll be apart. But I am sure of one thing." Kanan said gently.

It felt like the water was calm, and the skies are filled with stars shining brightly. It made Mari's heart beat louder and faster. As though it might leap out of her chest sooner or later.

"And what is it that you are sure of?" Mari's voice was starting to be shaky, her playful nature was nowhere to be found.

 ** _"If I never have known you, then I wouldn't have love you the way I do right now. Then I wouldn't have been beside you now and... I wouldn't be as happy as I could be if, you weren't by my side now."_**

Kanan faced Mari with a silly dopey grin, gentleness was poured out when she held the blonde's hand. At Mari's side, she was already holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. She knew, Mari knew what was Kanan trying to do, the way Kanan was reaching out to her, heart to heart. To just between the two of them.

"Is this the way of you, confessing subtly to me?" Mari tried to joke but it didn't hide the fact she had watery eyes and her tear were already falling down.

As if a wave of realization washed over Kanan. She blushed wildly, tinting her face like their little underclassman's hair. "Oh, yeah I... Kinda." Kanan fiddled with her fingers. Mari though it was endearing when Kanan acted like this.

"So uhh, what's your answer then?" Kanan looked at Mari hopefully only to be greeted with a soft, gentle and warm kiss.

 _"I_ _think you would always know."_

 **A/N: So... How was it? Thank you for reading this short, no plot story.**

 **Don't forget to Review and Rate!**

 **Signing out,**

 **TAKI-SAMA**


End file.
